


It's Okay, You Can Play With It

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Muke - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, ashton and calum are only slightly involved, little bit of grinding, luke gets tied up, luke likes to have michael's come in him, mostly they're just little shits in the background, only a little bit though, rough but sweet, safe kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s warm hands hug Luke’s hips and rub the skin there softly, chapped lips coming down to give Luke a small kiss behind his right ear. “Think I wanna get you like this tonight, from behind, just the way you like it right baby?” </p><p>Luke hums in affirmation, grinding his ass back gently into Michael’s crotch despite his previous attempts to calm himself down. “Yeah, want it like that Mike, please.”</p><p>“Mmm, you’ll get it baby, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you tonight. Just gotta get through another half hour and then you can have whatever you want.” Michael croons, forcing Luke’s hips to still against his and stepping back so he can pull Luke up and turn him around, giving him a long sweet kiss.</p><p>or: Luke and Michael try some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, You Can Play With It

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande)

Luke can’t wait for tonight. Michael’s been hinting that it’s going to be a special one, and Luke knows what that means. It’s been weeks, literally nearly two months, since they’ve been able to be alone in a place without paper thin walls and neighbors and bandmates and things to do so early in the morning that Luke’s actually cried about it at least twice. But after their last interview at 4pm, the boys are totally free for three whole days and Luke’s never been so excited in his life. Michael keeps rubbing at Luke’s thighs and smacking his ass every time he walks by and whispering in his ear about all the dirty things he’s going to do to Luke tonight since they’re renting a house instead of staying in a hotel. Luke’s trying his best not to chub up in front everyone but it’s becoming impossible and he’d be angry if the thought of someone catching him wasn’t so hot and embarrassing. 

 

He’s currently in the bathroom of the radio station they’re in, splashing cold water on his face to get rid of the flushed tone to his cheeks. The bathroom door creaks open and he already knows who it is, cheeks heating up all over again just at the smell of familiar cologne. He keeps his hands braced on the sink, hunched over it because he’s so damn tall that the thing barely comes to waist height. 

 

Michael’s warm hands hug Luke’s hips and rub the skin there softly, chapped lips coming down to give Luke a small kiss behind his right ear. “Think I wanna get you like this tonight, from behind, just the way you like it right baby?” 

 

Luke hums in affirmation, grinding his ass back gently into Michael’s crotch despite his previous attempts to calm himself down. “Yeah, want it like that Mike, please.”

 

“Mmm, you’ll get it baby, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you tonight. Just gotta get through another half hour and then you can have whatever you want.” Michael croons, forcing Luke’s hips to still against his and stepping back so he can pull Luke up and turn him around, giving him a long sweet kiss. “We gotta get back baby, wouldn’t want anyone to come looking and catch us.” Luke whines at that because he kind of does want that to happen and Michael knows it, smirking wickedly with a chuckle. “My baby’s such a little exhibitionist. Just love to embarrass yourself, don’t you. Put yourself in hopeless situations where anyone could see you, just so you can show those pretty rosy cheeks of yours and get yourself even more worked up. I love it baby.” Michael emphasizes his revelation with a sharp slap to Luke’s ass and another long kiss.

 

He pulls away much faster than Luke would prefer, and suddenly the blonde is alone and hard again. Luke groans and pushes himself off the sink, wobbling awkwardly in his tighter-than-usual jeans as he catches up with Michael in the live studio they’re interviewing in. Luckily hardly anyone is in there except for Calum and Ashton, so Luke flings himself into one of the wheelie chairs by the desk with all the computers and microphones and pulls out his phone to busy himself until they start. But of course nothing could be so easy.

 

“Luke, are you sick? You’re really flushed.” Ashton asks, mostly sounding concerned but Luke can hear the knowing undertone, the teasing bite to his question.

 

“Uh, no I’m fine. S’just hot in here.” He mumbles, keeping his eyes down as his cheeks get even redder.

 

“Are you sure? I think it’s actually quite cold.” Calum adds, and he’s just full on taunting Luke without any guise of worry.

 

Luke’s going to melt right into a puddle of boy on this floor because he knows it’s not fucking hot in the room, he’s wearing a sweater right now and he can still feel the chill, but he can’t say he’s sick because he’s shit at faking it (just ask his mom about that one time before a biology exam) and he doesn’t have another excuse. “Well, I’m hot, okay?” Lies, he’s sitting on a throne of his own lies and his ice-cold fingers remind him of the fact that he’s a big liar and a twinge of embarrassment tickles through his chest. 

 

“Whatever you say bro.” Calum chuckles, and Luke doesn’t even know why he bothers making excuses when they all know.

 

They all know way too fucking well why Luke’s face is red and why he’s got his legs crossed and his forearms over the front of his jeans and why Michael is grinning like a rotten little shithead in the corner. They know the truth but they ask him anyway, force him to answer them with cover-ups that are so painfully false that even the world’s biggest idiot wouldn’t believe him. They also know, thanks to Michael and his big bragging mouth, exactly how Luke feels about being degraded and humiliated, which is why they toy with him. They know what it does and they like to mess with him after Michael’s had his piece and gotten him riled up just enough. Ashton’s even called him a ‘dirty little slut’ in front of a whole pack of fans before, whispered it right in his ear so only Luke could hear it, and the blonde had to play it off and disguise his blushing under the pretense of not feeling well. 

 

And luckily enough, the room floods with people who start turning equipment on and usher the other boys into their seats and bringing up lists of questions and topics to get through and no one has any more time to think about Luke’s issue under the table.

 

********

 

The house Michael rented is killer. It’s just big enough for the two of them, because Calum and Ashton very gratefully accepted their not-invitation, in fact they begged to be left out of the situation altogether. They’re staying fuck knows where, because Luke couldn’t care less so long as Michael’s here and no one can disturb them. Said red head is currently dragging Luke up the stairs with a big smile on his face, pulling him into the first bedroom they find. Michael’s got his other hand tightly clutching a black leather bag that looks sort of like a big purse that Luke’s mom would carry, but Luke’s damn sure nothing in that bag would be stuff his mom has. It’s the bag full of things to use on (or in) Luke during sex, Luke’s favorite bag might he add. Their collection of things has been growing and he’s excited for some of the new stuff they just got and also a few of his old favorites that they hardly ever have sex without.

 

It seems that, as Michael sits Luke on the bed, the older boy is reading Luke’s mind. “You ready to try our new stuff baby?”

 

“Yeah, so ready Mikey.” Luke breathes, letting Michael undress him quickly.

 

“Good. Now tell me what the safe word is, just in case.” Michael requests.

 

Luke smiles up at him. “Pancakes.”

 

Michael kisses him and nods. “Perfect, now don’t forget it.” 

 

Luke nods back and bites his lip as Michael goes rummaging through the bag, pulling out lube and some silk ties to start. Luke, despite all odds, is still hard from earlier and the knowledge of what’s to come tonight is making him even harder. Michael kisses him sweetly again before sitting Luke up on his knees and positioning his hands behind his back. He grabs the baby blue ties (purchased purposely to match Luke’s eyes, like all their other toys) and he wraps the long fabric tightly around Luke’s forearms, binding them together. He places a small kiss on each of Luke’s wrists before wrapping each of his ankles with an individual piece of silk, bringing the loose ends up to tie into the arm pieces, connecting them and bending Luke in half backwards. Once that’s done and Luke is rendered helpless, Michael circles back around to the front, pecking Luke’s bitten lips before trailing down and running his tongue over the blonde’s nipple. He sucks lightly, biting it to make it perk up. Luke groans and arches his chest out just a little bit, begging Michael silently for more contact. Michael chuckles and pulls back, undressing himself and reaching for the bag behind him and pulling out something Luke can’t quite see yet, but when it comes into view he nearly chokes on his own spit because he forget they bought those.

 

Michael sees the look on Luke’s face and kisses it away, running his thumb over Luke’s sensitive chest. “It’s alright baby, if you don’t like it we can take it off.”

 

Luke nods, swallowing thickly and pushing his chest out again so Michael can get to it. Michael bites his lip in concentration and picks the item back up, licking around Luke’s nipple with extra spit to make it harden even more. He grabs one end of the item he was hesitant to buy—nipple clamps, each end connected by a blue chain—but Luke’s insisting and his curiously innocent face convinced him to add it to the cart, and he studies it carefully. He pinches the clamp open and hovers it over Luke’s left nipple, looking up and waiting for the younger boy to nod before he slowly releases it and lets it clamp down on the bud. Luke hisses through his teeth and tries not to squeal, breathing getting faster with the zing of painful pleasure that tingles over him.

 

“How is it?” Michael asks, sounding a bit nervous.

 

Luke lets out a shaky breath. “Intense.”

 

“Is it bad? Should I take it off?” Michael wonders, moving to remove the clamp.

 

Luke quickly stops him. “No, no please don’t. I like it.”

 

Michael stares him down for a minute to make sure he’s not lying and once he’s positive Luke actually does like it, he leans down and sucks on the free nipple, licking at it until it’s perky and standing at attention. He closes the other half of the chained clamp on that nipple and Luke whimpers, mouth hanging open as he stares at the metal pinching him.  
“Are you glad we bought these?” Michael purrs, tugging the slightest bit on the chain.

 

Luke whines and his cheeks go red. “Fuck yes.”

 

Michael chuckles and kisses his boy, crawling around Luke and situating himself between his bound legs. He kisses his way up from the younger boy’s neck to just behind his ear, sucking on the skin as he wraps his hand loosely around Luke’s neck to pull him backwards into Michael’s chest. Luke goes easily, humming happily when Michael starts slowly jerking him off.

 

“God I love having you like this, all to myself, tied up, so willing. Bet you everyone wishes they could get to see you like this, the way you get for me. I know you want them to. Maybe I’ll video tape you someday, post it online so everyone knows how slutty Luke Hemmings is for me.” Michael taunts, feeling Luke’s cock dribble precome over his fingers. “Maybe we’ll get on Twitcam and give them a live show. I bet they’d like that almost as much as you would.” Michael speeds up his hand, pumping Luke’s cock a little faster and making him groan and push into the hand that’s still around his throat. “Or maybe I’ll call Calum and Ashton and get them to come over, have them watch me fuck you hard and listen to you beg for it. I bet Calum would love watch your cute little ass bounce, and maybe Ashton would tug on those clamps to make you whine all pretty. God, I can feel how fucking bad you want it. You’re so hard and wet in my hand baby, I love it.”

 

Luke’s squirming in need and his body is on fire thinking about how humiliating it would be to have his best friends watch him bend over for Michael, or even the whole world. God, if the fans knew he’d never be able to go out in public again he’d be so embarrassed. If even one person could see the things he’s done with (and for) Michael, they’d be teasing him nonstop about how easy he is for it and how helpless he likes to be. He’s so hard and his dick is nearly purple with need. Luckily Michael takes pity on him and lets him go, pulling away and getting off the bed so he can retrieve the lube from the foot of the bed and search through the bag again. He pulls out one of Luke’s favorites, the first toy they ever used together—a simple vibrator, metallic blue and shaped like a long bullet. Luke grins and wiggles happily, Michael smirking back as he sets himself up next to Luke, pushing him down so his cheek is pressed against the sheets with his shoulders holding his torso up, ass still is the air. His feet struggle against the ties around them that are connected his arms, so Michael lifts him back up just a little so he can tug his arms down and settle them behind his thighs, forcing his body to bend even further in half. Luke relaxes into it, hugging his thighs and feeling the clamps shift around with him.

 

“Ready baby?” Michael wonders softly, wet fingers starting to trace small circles over Luke’s rim.

 

Luke hums in response, wiggling his ass around and earning a sharp slap in return. He yelps and giggles, turning into a moan when Michael slips two fingers in slowly, knowing Luke likes the burn. 

 

“How do your nipples feel love bug?” Michael questions sweetly, adding more lube between the fingers inside of Luke.

 

Luke hums as Michael fingers start moving in and out at a measured pace. “Sensitive.”

 

“They’re always sensitive. I mean is it hurting too bad?” Michael chuckles, picking up his pace gradually.

 

Luke shakes his head. “No. It’s like a good sensitive....mmmm, better than usual.”

 

Michael purrs in response, leaning down to kiss the top of Luke’s ass as his fingers speed up even more. Luke groans and pushes back as well as he can with being so restricted, but as soon as he starts Michael pull his fingers away and quickly replaces them with the vibrator. He slides in it smoothly, and turns it on low, pulling another long groan from Luke. He pushes it in until Luke’s body spasms, knowing he’s found the younger boy’s sweet spot, holding it there and turning it up to the next setting. 

 

“Oh shit....feels so good.” Luke breathes, whining.

 

Michael smiles behind him, moving the toy shallowly so that he’s barely pulling it out before pushing it back in. Luke is already a mess below him, writhing and moaning and Michael doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off before he needs to get inside his boy. He’s already losing patience watching Luke sit helplessly in front of him, and he’s starting to get jealous of the stupid toy Luke loves so much. He knows he can pleasure Luke so much better, so he cuts the toy time short, pulling it out slowly and turning it off. Luke, for obvious reasons, is upset with this development as he tries to wiggle back for more contact even though he can’t move. 

 

Michael shushes him, covering himself in lube as noisily as he can so Luke knows what’s coming next. “Gonna fuck you now love bug.”

 

Luke bites his lip and arches his hips up, whining under his breath as Michael starts pushing in. Michael goes slow, gauging Luke’s reactions to be sure he’s still alright. Once he’s all the way in, Michael pauses to let Luke adjust, busying himself by leaning over Luke’s body to grab the chain connecting the nipple clamps, tugging on it a little harsher than before. Luke hisses, whimpering pitifully.

 

“Open your mouth baby.” Michael instructs, getting a genius idea as Luke spreads his lips. Michael places the chain in Luke’s mouth, holding it there. “Bite down on it. Good, now hold it there and don’t let it fall out, okay?”

 

Luke whines around the metal, nodding and mewling as the action pulls on the clamps. He breathes hard through his nose as Michael starts fucking him carefully, the fronts of Michael’s thighs hitting Luke’s arms where they’re stuck around his knees. Michael picks up his pace once he’s sure Luke can take it, going as fast as he can just the way Luke likes. Every thrust bounces Luke forward, Michael’s hands wrapping around his hips to pull him back, and each time his body is jostled his teeth yank the chain which yanks his nipples and shoots pleasure-pain down his aching spine. He’s so fucking glad he practically forced Michael to buy these things because it feels incredible and just bordering too much which is Luke’s favorite feeling in the world and he never wants these to come off. Michael starts fucking him deeper, changing the angle and Luke lets out a closed-mouth scream around the blue chain. He’s getting close, all the teasing all day long finally catching up to him and rocking his body as he delivers pain to his own chest and digs his nails into the backs of his thighs. He just needs something, a little extra push, and he’s glad Michael knows his body so well because the older boy goes harder and one of his hands leaves Luke’s hip in favor of slapping the side of his ass. Luke squeals and jumps, hips arching up even further.

 

“Is that what you needed love bug?” Michael croons, delivering a few more slaps to Luke’s partially pink skin and making him moan. “Need me to smack this perfect, sweet little ass of yours and make you come all over yourself?”

 

Luke whines and goes boneless, tilting his head up so the chain pulls harder between his teeth. “Mhhmmm.” He hums, stomach coiling and swimming with pleasure.

 

Michael keeps slapping Luke’s ass, fucking him hard and he’s feeling close now too, starting to lose rhythm as he goes breathless. “Come for me love bug. Wanna feel you come around me.” He accentuates the command with a harsh smack across the top of Luke’s ass, tightly gripping the bouncing skin.

 

Luke screams into the chain again, muscles seizing up as he comes all over his chest and the sheets, shaking with the strength of it, Michael fucking him through it. The younger boy’s orgasm triggers his own and Michael comes with a grunt of Luke’s name and a few muttered curses. He stills deep inside Luke, catching his breath as he hears the clamps chain rattle when Luke lets it go. 

 

He pulls out and Luke clenches as hard as he can, trembling with the effort. “Hurry Mikey, get the plug, don’t wanna be empty.” Luke begs, and Michael scrambles back to the bag, pulling out a periwinkle colored plug and hurrying back around behind Luke.

 

He lubes it up as fast as he can, quickly pushing it into Luke before anything can leak out. Once it’s fully secured in place and Luke relaxes, Michael carefully undoes all the silk ties, releasing Luke’s sore limbs one by one. He pulls Luke up gently, laying him on his back so he can carefully remove each nipple clamp (although Luke tries to protest, but Michael insists that it isn’t healthy to have then pinched for too long). They look red and puffy and extra sensitive and Michael can’t help it when he wraps his lips around each one in turn, giving them a soft suck and a few soothing licks. Luke hums, petting his hands through Michael’s sweaty hair while the older boy cleans him up. Michael delivers a few soft kisses to Luke’s lips once he’s done, kicking all the toys and the bag off the bed so he can bring the covers up and snuggle into Luke’s side.

 

“You still feel okay love bug?” Michael wonders quietly, knowing Luke’s got to be as exhausted as he feels.

 

“Mhmm. Just tired.” Luke mumbles, breath fanning through Michael’s hair.

 

“Me too. You wear me out. Y’know, I’m not as young as I used to be.” Michael jokes, basking in the glow of Luke’s adorable laugh.

 

“Shut up you cradle robber. You’re the one who spends every second of the day torturing me so there’s no way I’m wearing you out.” Luke argues, eyelids slipping shut.

 

“That’s exactly my point though.” Michael retorts, nuzzling his face tiredly into Luke’s shoulder. “Torturing you is tiring work.”

 

Luke giggles and pulls Michael in tighter. “I’m sure it is.” He agrees sarcastically. “You’re just lucky I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my little love bug.” Michael coos, smiling against Luke’s skin.

 

“M’not little.” Luke protests, although there’s no bite to the words because he’s already almost half asleep.

 

“Whatever you say, my smol human.” Michael whispers, falling asleep fast.

 

Luke hums because he is Michael’s, forever, and his mouth won’t really move to say as much. Instead he rests his lips on Michael’s forehead, right by the eyebrow piercing, and he falls asleep comfortably full of his favorite boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then folks, here's another one for you! This was requested in the comments of a previous post by thominhoplease with an added twist request from my princess Ana :) hope they like it, and everyone else too! We all know Muke is my weakness and my downfall, so when you want it I deliver it without hesitation ;) I hope this was as dirty, fluffy, and sweet as you wanted it to be, and I hope everyone enjoys! Please comment below and tell me your thoughts and feel free to leave requests/suggestions as well! <3 ((also, notice the innuendo in the last sentence of this bc YES ;D))
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
